


以吻封缄-Sealed with a Kiss

by silviazzzxx



Category: JOJO乙女
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 14:17:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21163028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silviazzzxx/pseuds/silviazzzxx





	以吻封缄-Sealed with a Kiss

警茶车，剧情超长

雷欧·阿帕基是个正直的警察。  
他乐于帮助平民，帮助同事，也有几个关系还不错的朋友。  
当然也有些烦恼。

“喂阿帕基，又在查那个女人了吗？”  
阿帕基合上文件夹叹了口气：“不知道为什么总是差一点抓住她……明明也没犯什么严重的罪，只要关个几天就行了，她跑个什么劲儿啊。”  
“你这话说的，谁愿意被关啊。”同事拍了拍阿帕基的肩膀，“下班咯。”

告别了同事，阿帕基换下警服，想了想还是把配枪带在了腰带上用外套遮住，走出了警局。  
天有些阴，那不勒斯的雨季到了。  
希望明天别太泥泞就好。阿帕基点起一支烟，有些百无聊赖的想。

“这个月的钱你们还没交啊。”  
“对不起啊大姐，我们真的没收入，那位先生又不许我们跟居民要钱……”  
“没收入就去找个正经工作啊你们这群混蛋！”  
砰的一声，哭穷的男人被一脚踢倒在地。

阿帕基循声走过去，只见一个熟悉的，有些娇小的身影，站在小胡同口，用力踢着什么。

“别以为老娘不知道你们又去碰那些粉，妈的，你们才几岁？是不是非要我打死你们才肯戒掉？”  
“对不起大姐！我真的再也不敢了！”  
你抹了一把脸上的雨水，弯下腰恨恨的把地上两个混混口袋里的钱掏了个干净。  
“没钱看你们还怎么吸，滚吧！”

两个小鬼灰溜溜的跑掉，你皱着眉头掏出烟盒，抽出一支烟叼在嘴里。  
“靠。”你摸了摸口袋，打火机被你刚才不小心甩到地上摔坏了，你左右看了看，看到了站在你身后，叼着烟有些发愣的那个人。  
“这位哥哥。”你撩撩头发走了过去，“麻烦借个火。”  
阿帕基弯下腰，用燃着的烟头点燃了你的烟，然后顺手在你手腕上扣上一个凉凉的东西。  
“这位小妹妹。”阿帕基把手铐的另一边扣在自己手腕上笑了起来，“总算抓到你了。”

阴沟里翻船……  
你坐在审讯室里，满脑子只有这句话。  
这个警察已经抓了你快两个月了，每次你都能仗着替身的速度在他之前溜掉，结果居然大意了。  
替身使者被普通人抓到……等回去估计要被狠狠嘲笑一番。  
“早知道是你……我就直接跑了。”你咬牙切齿的踢了一脚栏杆，“你个大男人下雨天戴什么帽子嘛！”  
“是你自己大意了，因为那两个小鬼？”  
“关你屁事。”  
阿帕基坏笑一声指指你手腕上的手铐：“当然关我事了，你早点交代，我才好早点放了你。”  
你哼了一声，一言不发。  
“你不说，我就去抓那两个小鬼，他们总会开口的。”  
“Omerta. ”  
“什么？”  
“你连这都不知道还当警察？”

阿帕基的同事有些不耐烦起来，他站起身捏起你的下巴恶狠狠的威胁：“我不管你们黑手党的什么狗屁缄默法则，你不说，我就打到你说为止，或者把你扔到那些憋了一两年的男重刑犯牢房里！”  
“啧，警察就这点手段。”你不屑的啐了一口，“你尽管试试看，反正等我出去了第一个死的就是你。”  
“臭娘们儿！”  
那个警察抽出腰间的警棍，砰的一声打在你的锁骨上，你整个人连着椅子倒了下去。

“够了！”  
阿帕基站起来拉住他的同事：“我知道你加班很烦……今天就下班吧，明天再说。我们去喝酒怎么样？”  
“哦嚯，那好啊，走走走。”  
拉着同事走出审讯室，回头深深地看了你一眼。

结果第二天你就被保释了出来。

你揉揉手腕，指指昨晚打你一棍那个警察，阴阴的笑了笑，然后转向阿帕基，立刻换了副灿烂的表情，笑嘻嘻的凑近他。  
“阿帕基警官，好可惜啊～”  
“啧……要走快走。”  
你歪着头用食指点点下唇，做了个疑惑的表情：“你不想从我这知道情报了吗？”  
“你又不肯说，但下次——”  
“不用下次。你低下头，我现在告诉你。”

你打断阿帕基的话，一脸无害的笑容看着他。他皱着眉用那双紫金色的眼睛看了你半天，无奈的稍微弯下腰凑近了你。  
“说吧——唔！”  
你抓着他的领带把他拽的更低，扬起头将柔软的嘴唇贴上阿帕基的嘴巴，用舌头撬开他微张着的牙齿，勾着他的舌尖，然后咬了他一口。  
“这是我们最新的暗号，没骗你哦。慢慢研究去吧～Ciao～”

“靠，阿帕基你小子真好运，虽然那女人是个黑手党，但长得不错啊。”  
“别打趣我了，嘁……她跟她们组织其他人传递情报也是这样吗……”

归队后，你一脸尴尬的坐在餐厅里，听着布加拉提的训斥。  
“你还是那么大意。”他皱着眉戳戳你的脑门儿，“这次是警察我还可以把你捞出来。下次被敌人抓走怎么办？”  
“啊……啊哈哈……”  
“别想着蒙混过关！”布加拉提狠狠瞪了你一眼，“这个月不许随意活动！乖乖跟在我身边！”  
“哎？！可是——”  
“没有可是！”  
“是……”

你非常安全的在布加拉提身边跟了半个月，通过各种良好的表现，让他终于同意你提前解除禁足。  
“离警察那边远一点。”布加拉提严肃的说，“警察有好有坏，你自己注意。”

警察有好有坏……那阿帕基是好警察还是坏警察呢？  
不对，怎么又想到那个讨厌的警察了，这段时间总是能想到那家伙。要不是他也不至于被布加拉提禁足这么久，可恶……早晚找机会把场子找回来。  
嗯……把他的枪偷走？不行，那他肯定要被处分。就偷偷把他的唇膏换成芭比粉色吧！  
你舔了点盐，把柠檬块扔进嘴里，将瓶子里最后一点龙舌兰一饮而尽。放下瓶子走出了酒吧。  
“老板，先记在布加拉提先生的账上，我明天送钱来。”

走到室外被凉风一吹，你的头逐渐晕了起来。  
糟了，好像喝多了，干脆直接回家吧……不然又要被布加拉提念叨。  
你扶着墙，揉着太阳穴，慢悠悠的走着。  
“哎哟，这不是布加拉提养的小鸟儿吗？”  
你抬起头，一个组织里常跟布加拉提唱反调的家伙站在你面前，一脸戏谑的看着你。  
“怎么，被甩了？来来来，布加拉提不要你，哥哥来疼你。”  
“三秒钟之内不滚我就把你的脑袋从你的烂嘴开始扯下来。”  
“还挺厉害，让我看看——”  
说着，男人伸手抓向你的肩膀，你皱着眉头放出替身准备先打断他的胳膊，结果不等你动，男人就哎哟一声躺倒在地。

哈？

你一脸莫名其妙的抬起头，只见一身警服的阿帕基用力踩着那个男人的胳膊，然后狠狠踢了他一脚。  
“滚！”  
见到警察，男人愤愤的看了看你，终于还是跑掉了。

“嘿嘿……阿帕基警官……”你醉醺醺的搭着他的肩膀，“好、嗝……好巧啊。”  
“你喝酒了？”他皱着眉扶了踉踉跄跄的你一下，“你成年了吗？”  
“没有，但我可是黑手党啊……啊啊，那个！你可千万别告诉布加拉提啊……”你又打了个酒嗝，揉揉眼睛看着一脸无奈的阿帕基，“你、你要抓我吗？”  
“抓了你第二天也得放掉……”他叹了口气，抓着你的手臂搭在自己肩膀上，“你住哪，我送你回去。”  
你哼了一声挂在他身上：“我才不告诉你呢，你知道了……以后肯定会抓我……唔呕……”  
“……麻烦死了。”

再醒来，你已经躺在了一个柔软的床上。  
枕头上有一股陌生但清新的味道，你揉揉还在痛的头坐起来，迷茫的四处看了看。  
这是哪啊……？

“醒了？”  
“啊……阿帕基？！”  
“喊什么喊。”他不耐烦的把你从被窝里扯出来，“去洗脸漱口，别把我的床弄脏了。”  
你茫然的点点头——酒劲还没过，脚步还是有些虚浮，脑袋也晕乎乎的，你只能放弃思考，乖乖走到浴室洗了把脸，然后习惯性的开始脱衣服。  
“等等！”  
阿帕基一把按住你：“你干什么？”  
“嗯？洗澡啊……”  
他把你卷了一半卡在胸口的上衣拽下去，敲敲你的脑袋：“谁允许你在我家洗澡了？”  
“这是你家？”  
“……你到底喝了多少。”  
你嘿嘿笑了笑：“好嘛，不让我就不洗了……你的床借我躺躺。”  
说着，你迈步往床那边走回去，结果忘记浴室有个小小的门槛，脚下一绊，整个人往前栽了下去。  
阿帕基眼疾手快一把抓住你。他叹了口气把你扛起来，走过去放到床上。

你滚了一圈，死皮赖脸的抓着阿帕基的手腕发起酒疯：“救命啊，警察抓人啦！”  
“你烦死了！”  
“哇，警察还要打人，我好害怕啊～”  
阿帕基按着你把你塞进被子里：“闭嘴！”  
你看着他那张英俊的脸，傻傻的笑了起来。

“阿帕基警官？”  
“什么事。”  
“上次的暗号。”你用两根手指划着他的手背，“你解出来了吗？”  
阿帕基反手按住你勾着他手指的手，眯起眼睛：“你这个女人……”  
“回答我呀。”你笑嘻嘻的在他手里勾勾他的手心，“你解出来了吗？”  
“你喝多了。”  
“谁知道呢……”你抬手拽着他的领带把他拉下来，贴着他的嘴唇慢悠悠的说，“我再演示一下？”

阿帕基看了你几秒，哼了一声，扯开了领带。  
“好啊，不过我现在下班了，你演示点别的吧。”  
说着，他翻身压了上来，低下头咬住了你的嘴唇。  
你扭了两下想要起身，但因为酒醉终究少了积分力气，于是干脆抬起小腿勾住结实的腰轻轻蹭了几下，咬着阿帕基的舌头含糊的说了一句什么。  
“你说什么？”  
“我说……”你有些喘息，“你真是个坏警察。”

阿帕基掀开被子扯开你的衣扣，手掌顺着你的锁骨摸了下去，然后抓住你的胸部，用力揉捏起来。你感觉有些疼，但又感觉很刺激，抬起手费力的去解他制服衬衫的扣子。  
“你这个破制服……”你解了半天只解开两个，干脆用力撕开他的衣领，用指尖戳了戳他的胸肌，“警察连衣服都这么讨厌吗？”  
“很少有女人愿意解我的扣子。”  
“我倒是很愿意。”

你趁他不备，翻身把他按倒，骑坐在他大腿上把他的腰带解开，然后手指按在他的裤子扣上。  
“比如……这个扣子。”你搁着他的裤子抚摸着他已经把裤子顶紧绷的阴茎，“要我现在解开吗？”  
“哦？随你啊。”  
“……这时候你还能这么淡定，臭警察，讨厌死了！”  
你狠狠扯开那个扣子，用力把他的裤子褪到大腿根，捏着他挺立的阴茎，低头含了进去。  
“妈的……”阿帕基骂了一声，按住你的后脑勺，“慢一点。”  
你抚摸着他的阴囊，伸出舌头舔着那根滚热又坚硬的肉棒，然后啧啧有声的吮吸起来。阿帕基吸了口气，按着你的脑袋开始挺动腰部。  
他动了一会儿就把你拉了起来，给了你一个火热的吻，扶着你的腰把你转过去背对着他。  
“屁股翘起来。”他拍了一下你的屁股，按着你的后背让你弯下了腰，不自觉的翘起臀部。阿帕基抬起手抚摸着你的花穴穴口，啧了一声。  
“怎么这么湿了。”  
“唔……因为想要阿帕基警官啊……”  
“想要我什么？”  
“想要你……”你扭着腰有些难耐的用下身去磨蹭他的手指，“不要手指，我想要阿帕基警官的肉棒。”  
阿帕基哼了一声，扶着涨的不行的肉棒，在你的穴口摩擦了几下，用力插了进去。

“唔呃——”  
你压抑不住的长吟一声，然后随着他的动作欢快的扭着腰浪叫起来。阿帕基伏在你的后背上，一手用力揉捏这你胸前的软肉，一手在下面揉弄着你的阴蒂。  
“叫的这么浪，喜欢吗？”  
“喜欢……我好喜欢阿帕基，呜……警官先生，再用力点……”  
“真他妈骚，这种时候还叫警官？”  
“哈啊——”你回头咬着他的嘴唇，“阿帕基警官……这是在审讯我吗？”

阿帕基回应着你的吻，下身不停地抽插。他回手用力拍了一下你的屁股，在你耳边咬着你的耳垂问：“这么审讯你就肯交代了吗？说，你那个传递信号的方式，跟其他男人用过吗？”  
你吃吃的笑了起来：“你吃醋了……啊啊——没有，别突然这么用、用力啊！呜……”  
“那以后呢？”  
“以后也……只和你用……哈啊，阿帕基，警官先生，快一点，我要、呃……要来了——”  
阿帕基感觉到你穴肉的缩紧，笑了一声，更加用力的撞击着你的臀肉，发出啪啪的声音。你几乎尖叫着抓紧了床单，迎来了一次无与伦比的高潮。  
你有些软了下去，阿帕基撤了出来，把你翻过身让你面对着他，按着你的胸部再次抽插起来。你呜咽着呻吟了许久，他才射了出来。

“……警察先生，你不会是射在里面了吧？”  
阿帕基没理你，他啪的一声抽下一个什么东西，在你眼前晃了晃。  
“白痴。”他把那个东西扔进垃圾桶，“我有戴套。”  
“所以说警察真讨厌，你居然还能记得这个。”  
你揉着脑袋任由阿帕基帮你擦了擦下身，然后把被子卷到了自己身上。

“你那个暗号。”他把卷成一个卷的你抱进怀里，亲了亲你说我头发，“到底是什么意思？”  
“你这算是美男计吧！”  
“谢谢夸奖。”  
“讨厌的警察。”你把他也卷进被子里，钻入他怀中，“虽然的确有这么传递的方式，但那个没什么意思啦，我就是想亲你一下。”  
“……讨厌的黑手党。”

在那之后，你俩各自回归生活，莫名其妙但心照不宣的没有再联系。

“布加拉提……”你整个人无力的瘫在椅子上，“我想搞事。”  
“你只是想见那个警察吧。”  
“噫？！”你弹了起来，“你知道啊！”  
布加拉提无奈的笑了笑：“那次你脖子上……咳嗯，很明显吧。而且之后你很少去警局那一带了。”  
好像的确很久……你想，大概半年了吧，不知道阿帕基怎么样了。  
你又瘫了回去：“算了，没什么……本来就不是一个世界的人，希望我不要影响他的前程就好。我觉得他是个好警察。”

这段对话过了一周，布加拉提带回来一个人。  
“他是雷欧·阿帕基。”布加拉提指指站在餐厅门口，一头银色长发的男人，“他通过了考验，现在是我们小队的成员了。”  
你目瞪口呆的被点心噎住，捶了半天胸口才喘过气来。  
“你又怎么了……对新人友好一点啊。”  
“没、没什么！”你站了起来向阿帕基伸出手，“你好，那个……初次见面……”  
“嗯，请多关照。”  
阿帕基见你假装陌生人，配合了你的拙劣演技跟你握了握手，不易察觉的笑了一下。

布加拉提晚上要在餐厅举办个小小的欢迎仪式，你无奈的按照他的嘱咐换了身稍微正式些的裙子，有些尴尬的捏着酒杯缩在角落里，听着音乐发呆。  
“阿帕基以前是警察。”  
“啊？”你看了看走过来的布加拉提，“我知道啊。”  
“这么看来……他就是你之前心心念——”  
“我没有心心念念啦！”你跳了起来，慌慌张张的解释，“就是，那个……哎布加拉提你是男人你不懂啦！”  
布加拉提意味深长的看着你身后笑了笑：“好吧，我去拿点吃的。”

你松了口气刚要坐下，就被一只手揽住了腰。  
“好久不见。”  
“阿帕基警官……”你知道躲不过去，只能任由他揽着你，“嗯，好久不见……那个，你不做警察，是、是因为我吗……？”  
阿帕基摇摇头：“是我自己的原因。你不联系我就是因为这个？那为什么之前要假装不认识我？”  
“那我难道扑上去抱住你嚎啕大哭吗……”你干笑几声，“虽然我那会儿是很想抱住你啦。”

沉默了一会儿，阿帕基开口了。  
“你还记得那个暗号吗？”  
“嗯？那个吻的话，我都告诉你其实没有什么暗号上的意思了啊……”  
他上前几步把你逼得后退贴在墙上，用身子压着你，低下头用力吻上了你的嘴唇。阿帕基的手臂把你紧紧搂住，似乎要把你揉进身体里一样。

“我现在也是黑手党了，这个吻的暗号，你知道是什么意思吗？”  
你面红耳赤的把脸埋在他的胸口问：“不知道，你告诉我嘛。”  
“好久不见，我很想你。”

But I'l fill the emptiness  
Il send you all my love  
Every day in a letter  
Sealed with a kiss  
Sealed with a kiss  
Sealed with a Kiss……

音乐悄悄地流淌着，你和阿帕基紧紧的拥抱着。


End file.
